


Minecraftia Falls

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, more characters to be added as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends Zoeya Proasheck and William Strife are invited to quaint little town Gravity Falls in Minecraftia. Despite what Lalna, the owner of the Mystery Shack states about the supernatural, he convinces them there is nothing spooky about this town.</p>
<p>But is he right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minecraftia Falls

William Strife couldn’t believe his best friend convinced him to come to, what was it, Gravity Falls?

He could’ve been at home, watching anime. He could’ve been at business camp, but _no_. Zoey dragged him along to some place her cousin/grandpa/uncle/grunkle/whatever his relation to Zoey was owned. 

“Zoey.”

The brunette raised her head in response, her blue eyes dulling. The whole bus ride, Zoey had been playing Pokemon X on her 3DS. She had refused to make any small talk with Will or any other passengers on the bus.

“You said this would be fun. This doesn’t seem much fun.”

“Oh come _ooonnn_! It’s gonna be fun!!”

“We’re 15. Don’t you think we have better things to do over the summer? Like not going to some sleepy town?”

“Lighten up, bestie! Better than what you did last summer!”

“He-Hey! Anime-marathoning is great!”

She blew a raspberry in his face and returned to her Pokemon game.

“Are you just going to play Pokemon X all summer?”

“No!” She pulled her bag out and dug around until she found several game consoles. “I have Pokemon Yellow on my Gameboy, Pokemon Silver and Crystal on my Gameboy Color , Pokemon Emerald and Pokemon LeafGreen on the Gameboy Advance, Pokemon HeartGold, Platinum, Black, and White 2 on the DS. I also have Pokemon X along with Tomodachi Life on the 3DS.” She waved her 3DS around, pointing to her bag.

“Holy f-.”

“Heck.”

He rolled his eyes and then sighed. “Fine. Did you really just stuff your bag with games?”

“What else was I supposed to do?!”

“…Did you at least bring the chargers?”

“It’s a duffel bag, Will.” She scoffed and unzipped a pocket, revealing grey and white chargers.  “What’d you bring?”

“Remember that old book you found in Lalna’s room?”

“The one with the golden hand and number?”

“Mhm.”

“I brought that. I don’t really believe in magic and the supernatural, but it makes for an interesting read.”

* * *

 

The bus stopped and the two shuffled out, Zoey struggling to hold up the red duffel bag.

“Do you need help?”

“Naaahh.”

They entered the gift shop, looking around at all the jars and figures.

“Zo! You made it!” A voice boomed. The man behind the voice had his hair tied in a messy pony-tail, and Will felt like he was being towered over.

“Lalna!” Zoey dropped her bag and ran over to hug him, releasing after a couple of minutes.

“Will, this is Lalna. Lalna, this is my bestie, Will.”

Will stood speechless and after Zoey cleared her throat, they moved on.

“Parv! Ridge.”She seemed unenthusiastic at the sight of who she called ‘Ridge’.

“Hey! Zoey!” Parv waved as Zoey inched closer, bringing her 3DS out.

“What Pokemon do you have?”

“Ah, same as always.” He showed his screen to her, his avatar skating around.

Will coughed and Zoey gave a wink to the older boy, whispering something that Will couldn’t make out.

“Zoey. What a surprise.”

“Ridge.”

He didn’t want to mention it now, but Will found Parv and Ridge extremely attractive, even though they were 3 years older than him.

After some glaring, Lalna brought Will and Zoey up to their bedrooms. They could tell Lalna fixed it up at the last minute, trying to make it neat and tidy.

Within a few minutes, Zoey and Will had decorated each of their sides. Zoey had hung up several posters of bands and video games and had set up her mushroom farm. She also hid the video games, stating that anybody could see them in plain view and could steal them.

Will’s side was neater. He had also hid the things he brought, but otherwise, there was nothing else on his bed or on his walls. Just a bed next to a drawer.

“Your side is reaaallly plain! You should spice it up.”

“Like what?”

Zoey was at a loss of words. She knew he wasn’t in to posters of bands or rainbows or space sightings.

“…Never mind.”

* * *

 

When the clock hit 10, Will dragged Zoey upstairs, claiming they had to have a secret meeting.

The blonde haired boy paced around the room, rambling on about who knows what.

“Zoey! Zoey, are you even listening?!”

“Wha-? Sorry, I’m in the middle of a Pokemon battle with Parv. What were you saying?”

“I don’t know what this feeling is, but when I’m around Parv or Ridge my heart is pumping and my palms get sweaty  and I can’t talk and-.”

“I’m not following, what?”

Will stopped pacing around and came to a full stop, sighing. He climbed onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“Zoey, I think my kokoro is going doki doki.” 


End file.
